


Eleventh Sight

by zmoc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmoc/pseuds/zmoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He noticed it long before they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleventh Sight

He noticed it long before they were _together_ together.A little quirk, one to add to all the rest, a piece of the whole that was _his_ Felicity.It wasn’t obvious at first, but when he did catch on to it he made it a game.He’d reach out, squeeze a shoulder, stroke her arm, and her eyes would go unfocused for a split second before she would close them, shutting the outside world out for a just a moment to herself.When she would return his gaze her focus would be back, controlled again, her private thoughts well hidden from his eager view.He found it to be such a dichotomy, this fearless slip of a girl who always met his gaze, the blue of her eyes always standing steady against his own, shutting them away for that instant when he first touched her.

 

After they finally did get together, or he pulled his head out of his ass as she so eloquently put it, he thought those moments would dwindle.He was wrong, for as much as Felicity gave him she still held back. The first time he held her hand at the art museum, her lids dropped, just for an instant, and then she was back.Oliver, being Oliver, wanted that moment, wanted to know what she locked away in that millisecond she took for herself.Never let it be said that the idle rich were content.  

 

The first time they danced, the first Queen Consolidated gala since he’d been reinstated as CEO, he reached for her, grasping her elbow as he pulled her into his arms.Her eyes fluttered shut and then she was back, grinning victoriously at him.“You did it.”

 

He couldn’t hold in his chuckle as he replied, “ _We_ did it.”He met her gaze for a moment before pressing a quick peck to her lips, noting they were both grinning like fools.  

 

Still, Felicity’s stolen moments continued.From the first kiss to her temple in the morning, his arm wrapped around the small of her back to pull her still closer to him in the tangle of sheets from the night before, to his last caress as they both drifted between the planes of consciousness and dreams.Oliver wanted those flashes, he wanted it all with her.He had resigned himself, however, to allow her those flashes because he knew he was getting her for a lifetime.Until they slept together.And while he was an amazing partner, benevolent and generous in bed, he was also criminally selfish.He wanted all of her when they were together, every flash, every instant, every minuscule moment.So, Oliver being Oliver, he set out to get them.

 

The first time they’d had sex it had been a flurry of wanting and passion, burning almost too hot too soon, leaving them both exhausted and panting and sweaty and laughing like fools, which they were.The second time one would think they’d have gone slower, but the wait had been too long.The third and fourth times they lingered, slow and steady and beautiful and intimate.The fifth time, he noticed.He shrugged it off to a normal reaction, after all several women had closed their eyes when he pushed into them before, tossed their heads back when they came, whether it be with a scream or his name whispered on their lips.But it bothered him, so he watched for it.

 

The sixth time, he woke her with a kiss on her shoulder, and he decided that it wasn’t fair to include sleepy Saturday morning sex in his sampling.After all, he’d barely had his eyes open either, and when he rolled them over to sleep some more they’d definitely stayed shut.  

 

The seventh, eighth and ninth times he noted the pattern, her eyes drifting closed as he entered her, no matter if he was slow and gentle or rough and fast, her luminous blue gaze definitely closing as she came.With the tenth he devised a plan.Let her keep all of those other moments, but he wanted at least one of these.At least.  

 

The eleventh time they had sex they were settling into the pattern of the familiar.He relished how comfortable they both were with this intimacy, how at ease he was with her so soon.They’d raced, literally raced, from the new lair to her apartment, Felicity pitting her precious Mini and Waze app against his motorcycle.It went beyond saying that he won, leaning his frame up against her front door as he waited for her to get there.

 

“You have a key, you know. You could have just let yourself in,” she admonished smiling, passing him her bag as she unlocked the door. 

 

“I could, but I love seeing your look of defeat when you realize I’ve beaten you again,” he replied, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.“Besides, I want to claim a prize for winning, yet again.”

 

“A prize?”

 

“Uh-huh,” he replied as he propelled her through the open door, unable to contain a laugh as she slipped her heels off with a groan of relief and shrunk another three inches.

 

He shut the door behind them, flipping the lock as they went about their new but normal routine.He discarded his jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair as he followed her to the bedroom, toeing off his shoes as he went.

 

“Oliver,” she admonished.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied, placing them in her closet as he reached for his tie.“I promise not to leave anything for you to trip over this time.”

 

She slid to her tip toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.“Thanks.”

 

He stripped down to his t-shirt and helped with her zipper, watching as she carefully hung her day’s dress in the closet.Her skin was luminescent and suddenly he didn’t care about her moments or his prize, grabbing her as she emerged from the closet and yanking her into his arms for a deep kiss.

 

“Oliver,” she laughed against his lips when he finally let her up for air.“Is this the prize you were talking about?Because if it is I am cool with it.”

 

He huffed against her lips and pushed her gently up against the wall.“Works for me.”

 

She tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and he allowed her to pull it over his head, his own eyes rolling back as she deftly removed his belt and helped him with his own zipper, dropping his italian wool suit pants in a rumpled heap on the floor.He stepped out of them and pushed her against the wall again, his eyes catching hers before he bent his head and drew her breast out of her bra, hearing her gasp as he laved her tight pink nipple.

 

“Oliver!”

 

He reached behind her to undo the clasp and growled when it didn’t cooperate.

 

“Felicity,” he muttered, and would have laughed if the need hadn’t been so dire as she quickly flipped the clasp open, her bra discarded on the floor.He met her eyes again, then suckled her other breast, smiling when he felt her hand at the back of his head, pulling him closer still.He pulled back for a moment and reached for her glasses, carefully folding them and placing them on the night table next to her bed.  

 

They quickly divested each other of their remaining clothing and he hissed as she circled him with her fingers, pumping slowly and leaning forward to flick her tongue against his nipples, smiling when he hefted her legs around him and spun them so his back was resting against the wall.He couldn’t contain his own grin when he cupped her and found her already wet and waiting for him.  

 

“Fuck,” he muttered.

 

“It was a long day, Oliver, and you were totally walking around half naked on purpose,” her words would have been sharper if she could have caught a full breath, but she was already past that point.She leaned over to her bookshelf and grabbed a condom from a small bowl she kept there.

 

“Always prepared,” he muttered against her temple, his fingers teasing her clit as she reached down and sheathed him.  

 

“Oliver,” she moaned, already desperate for him.He took a deep breath, drawing on years of trained control as he tried to put his plan into action.He wrapped a hand around her hip, easily balancing her against his thighs as his other hand continued to tease her.

 

“Felicity,” he murmured, his tone quiet but commanding.“Look at me.”

 

Her eyes flicked up to meet his, her teeth worrying her lower lip until he was forced to lean forward and capture it with his own lips.

 

“Look at me, Felicity, and keep looking at me,” he held her eyes prisoner, wanting to make sure she understood, his voice nearly hoarse with strain.  

 

“What?”

 

“I want you to look at me, Felicity, only at me,” he thumbed her clit for a moment, watching as her eyes widened in surprise.“If you close your eyes, if you look away, we stop.”

 

“Oliver,” she groaned, but he bit back a smile as he detected the excitement she was trying to hide.

 

“Look at me, Felicity, that’s all you have to do,” he watched as her eyes went nearly black and she nodded hurriedly.He pressed a quick peck to her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Fuck me, Oliver,” she demanded, never one to back away from a challenge.He pushed in slowly, watching as her eyelids fluttered but she never dropped his gaze, both of them groaning in unison as he stopped about halfway, resting for a moment and then pulling back.He pushed forward again until he was fully enveloped in her warmth and both of their eyes flashed black.  

 

“Fuck, Felicity, you feel so good,” he muttered, his eyes locked with hers.He began to move, slowly at first, then faster as she clutched him tighter.Her gaze wavered, and he slowed, not speaking but quirking his lips up as she nodded.“Only at me, Felicity.”

 

He started again, his free hand alternating between teasing her nipples and her clit, never looking away from her eyes as they widened and tightened with each new sensation.

 

“Harder Oliver, please,” she begged, and he complied, thrusting into her, thankful for the support of the wall behind him.

 

When her jaw dropped open and her eyes began to lose focus he knew she was close, and he hissed her name, reminding her.She nodded, unable to articulate words, and her head dropped back.She whined when Oliver came to a full stop, filling her, his fingers still rubbing her where they joined, his eyes flashing at her.

 

“Please, Oliver,” she moaned even as he started again, never looking away.

 

He saw their release coming, thankful as his own legs were starting to get weak.  

 

“Please, Felicity.Only at me, please,” he pleaded on a shout as he pistoned into her, watching her eyes as he gave them both what they wanted.She forced her head still, forced herself to meet his eyes even as they were both on the brink.He gasped, seeing there what she hadn’t put in words yet, knowing she would see the same in his own eyes.Promises of love, of a future together, of them, all of them and what they were yet to be.She came with a shout, her eyes finally fluttering closed as he followed, unable to withstand the sensation of her tightening around him, falling back against the wall as she rested her head on his shoulder, both exhausted.

 

They were quiet for a few minutes as each tried to catch their breath, their thoughts, pull themselves back together.As always, it was Felicity who broke the silence.  

 

“That was - intense.” she murmured, her hand drifting up and down his side as he guided them to the bed.

 

“It was,” he agreed, pulling out of her gently and laying her down on the mattress.

 

“Can I ask why?” she questioned, her eyes locking with his once again.

 

He shrugged, unable or unwilling to try and put words to it.“I just, I wanted all of you, in that moment.”

 

“You _have_ all of me, Oliver, always,” she admonished gently.

 

“I know,” he’d discarded the condom and now leaned down to brush a kiss against her temple.“I have more than I ever expected, definite more than I ever deserved.”

 

“But,” she started for him.

 

“But I wanted more, I wanted that.I wanted to be with you when you came apart, when I made you come apart, and I wanted you with me when you made me come apart.”

 

“Oh,” she pulled him down on top of her, both of them ignoring the slick of sweat and rolling into the blankets.“I guess I get it.”

 

“You sound doubtful.”

 

“Just processing,” she curled up on his chest, her fingers idly tracing the muscles of his upper thigh.“Regardless, that was, it was worth it.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” she smirked as she noticed him start to stir.“I guess you think so too, huh?”

 

She squealed with laughter, eyes closing as he rolled her over with a playful growl.“Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

Oliver, being Oliver, still noticed it, her snapshots, and sometimes he pushed the issue, especially in bed.But for the most part, he let her have them, her little flashes, more and more as their relationship grew.He’d seen what she was capturing in those stolen moments, trusted in the love and memories that she was nurturing for the both of them, and he was more than willing to let the rest come naturally, receiving each part of her as she chose to gift him with them. 

 

 


End file.
